Blinding
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: Liam is always happy when Break is still there in the morning, and he doesn't mind taking care of the silly old fool, but it makes him a little sad to see how hard it can be for Break sometimes.


Disclaimer- I don't own Pandora Hearts. If I did, Break would be one-eyed and blind and dying...hmmm, maybe I'll have to check my copyrights...

Hello! It's been a long time since I wrote a Pandora Hearts fanfiction...and you should most certainly not look for my other one, because it's terrible. XP

I've been reading lots of Break yaoi lately...lots..and I had to write one myself. My favorite pairing is Break/Liam (whose name irritates me, but I just went with the English-sounding one) and this takes place right before Ox's second coming of age ceremony. :) This is YAOI, guys. Just making sure you know.

To my second anniversary of my fanfiction account! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Liam woke up with his arms tangled around Xerxes, his face nestled in the crook of the older man's pale neck. He yawned and sat up, wondering what could have possibly caused Break to stay through the night instead of traipsing about the mansion like usual.

"Liam..." mumbled Break sleepily.

"Yes?" replied Liam, wondering if this was going to be a request for candy. Just as he expected, it was.

"I want a lollipop..."

Liam indulged the man and plucked a lollipop from a well-used tin, shoving it roughly into Break's mouth. He smirked in response, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Like shoving it in, Liam?"

"Oh, shut up, Xerxes."

Liam glanced at his clock and swore. "We have to get going. We're going to be late for the ceremony."

"Can't miss that..." muttered Break bitterly. "Don't wanna get dressed..."

Liam saw that Break was indeed using the sheets as a makeshift dress, his thin legs poking out and his hair sprayed in tufts. He looked absolutely adorable, although Liam would never let Break know.

Liam quickly dressed himself, tying ties and buttoning shirts with an expert speed. He had grown accustomed to quick clothing changes as Duke Barma's assistant, as the man seemed to be infatuated with quickly changing his plans to go to parties, making Liam's life a living hell. This was actually Xerxes' room, but since he'd known they were going to the ceremony the next day, he'd brought his clothes over.

When he looked at the bed, he noticed with annoyance that Xerxes hadn't moved. "Really, Break? Do you not want to go or something? Hate Isla Yura that much?"

"Not that," shrugged Xerxes, slowly sliding out of the bed, still wrapped up in his own personal shroud. "Never mind."

"What is it?" asked Liam, sounding much more irritated than he actually was.

Xerxes' good eye crinkled in a condescending smile. "Silly useless Liam, worrying about me when he should be worrying about himself. You're not going to be much use tonight, are you?"

"Shut up, Xerxes."

"Is it just me, or do you say that a lot?"

"Your imagination."

Xerxes padded over to his dresser. "What to wear, what to wear..."

It suddenly clicked in Liam's mind. He inwardly cursed at his stupidity. "How have you been picking your clothes all this time?" He'd never even wondered how his blind lover was color-coordinating his clothing without any discrepancies.

Break didn't flinch, but Liam could tell that he'd hit the nail on the head. Break waved his hand flippantly. "I usually ask the maid to lay out clothes the night before...and my uniform is fairly identifiable."

Liam sighed, exasperated. "I'm sure she loves picking out your clothes, considering she has no idea why."

"Why inform her?" Xerxes fell back onto his bed, kicking his legs up and down abstractly.

"You're a handful."

Xerxes stuck out his tongue, and Liam had to suppress the urge to kiss him then and there.

Liam opened Xerxes' dresser and pulled out suitable clothing for Oz's coming of age ceremony. "You think you can dress yourself, or do I have to do it for you?" he asked crossly.

Xerxes let go of the sheet, and for an instant it flew behind him him like a great big pair of wings, and he looked like an albino bat come to suck on his blood. Then Liam blinked, and the illusion was gone. And Xerxes Break was stark nude in front of him, dressing as casually as could be managed, wiggling his butt on the floor and pulling the pants' legs on an inch at a time. Liam watched this, trying not to blush at how easily Xerxes showed himself to Liam. To be able to see the black contractor's mark over Break's chest meant a lot to him, and he hoped it meant the same to Xerxes.

When Break had finally finished dressing himself, he stood up and reached for his cane, which he'd left by the door. "I'd best be going," he said cheerily. "It wouldn't look good if we both came out of the same room."

Liam tried to suppress a laugh, but failed miserably. An oblivious Break stared back at him uncomprehendingly. "What?"

Again, Break was so adorable! His hair was sticking out at odd angles, the worst case of bed-head Liam had ever seen him with.

"Sit down, idiot." chuckled Liam.

"Why?" Break edged towards the candy tin and took out another lollipop. As Liam watched, he stuffed it into his cravat.

"For later."

"Do you really want to go out looking like a bird had nested in your hair?"

For a second Break's wide grin vanished, and as he felt his hair his face was momentarily red and sheepish. Liam lived for those moments where Break's guard was down.

"Won't you listen to me for once and _sit down_?"

Xerxes plopped onto the bed, and the first thing Liam had to do was straighten his cravat, adjusting the lollipop inside so it didn't show.

"Even useless Liam has things that he's good at!"

Liam ignored this and settled on the bed behind Xerxes, retrieving a comb before he did so. He roughly stabbed it into Break's hair, only for it to get tangled and stuck.

"Maybe I should've warned you," snickered Xerxes. "My hair is a little unruly."

"If you break my comb I'll break you."

Xerxes wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and pressed his face against Liam's neck. "In more ways then one, dear Liam."

Liam allowed himself to chuckle at that, running his fingers through Break's unruly hair, fingers catching at the many tangles. "You should take better care of yourself."

"It's _hard_," whined Break, pouting. "I hate thinking."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Break's hair was as soft as it was tangled, and Liam couldn't help look at it as he combed it gently. He wondered it Break had been made fun of as a child for his white hair and red eyes, if being albino had been a burden. To him, Break's hair was beautiful. It saddened him to see his eye grow cloudy and dull, and it hurt him to think that Xerxes could no longer see Liam's face. He knew that Break sensed this pain and tried to make up for it when they were together, touching him and kissing him much more than he had when Xerxes could still see.

Liam's fingers, which were soft and slender compared to Xerxes' battle-calloused ones, accidentally slipped down past his hair and near his left eye, and Liam felt the top of his eyelid before quickly retracting his hand.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Break drew his hand back to his head. "It's fine, Liam. It's not your fault you're so dumb."

Liam reached for a hair-tie, and Break pressed one into his palm. He gathered together the hair at the back, twisting it a little in his inexperience. "Sorry, do you want me to try it again?"

Break reached up and felt his head. "No, it's flatter than its been in ages," he grinned.

"You're welcome."

"I'll show you my thanks _tonight_." leered Xerxes, his smile a little more sinister.

Liam wished Xerxes could see his gentle smile, because he knew that was Break's way of promising him that they'd both make it through this night.

* * *

Reviews are love! :)


End file.
